fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Party Feat Changes
The following changes are made to how certain Paizo feats work in Fiend's Reach. Achievement Feats To qualify for an achievement feat, you must record your progress following session attendance. Out of session achievements do not qualify (except for resurrections and things that reduce your progress). Eagle Knight Candidate (Banned) Talmandor's Lifting The spell triggers as an immediate action instead of a swift. Additional Traits Ignore the "Must be selected at character creation" rule on traits when selecting them with this feat. Additionally, if a character retrains a trait, they may also ignore this rule. Bulette Charge Style Add to the first sentence of this feat: "While using this style and wearing heavy armor." Eschew Materials Any class or feature that grants Eschew Materials as a bonus feat instead grants any bonus feat that the character would otherwise qualify for. Eschew Materials has also been subsumed into Eschew Esoteric Materials. Use Eschew Esoteric Materials in place of Eschew Materials for all purposes. Faction Feats Since we don't utilize the same Prestige Awards system the prerequisites to these feats are normally unobtainable. Instead, these can be met with the Reputation and Fame system. You qualifying as having 10 TPA in a faction if you have the Initiate title; 15 if you have the Officer title; 20 if you have the Commander title; and 25 if you have the High Commander title. Fleshwarper and Brew Fleshcrafting Poison While not banned entirely, fleshcrafting poisons are strictly monitored. Any fleshcrafting poison must be submitted for approval unless the modifications are strictly cosmetic. Brew Fleshcrafting Poison is a 3.5 carry over, and so you may ignore the XP cost of crafting. Either feat allows the creation of Fleshwarps and Fleshcrafting poisons. Gold Modifying Traits Traits that modify starting gold modify the initial 300 starting gold. Roleplay Points purchases do not affect this. So a trait that doubles your starting gold (such as Duskwalker Agent) would just grant a bonus 300 gp, even if you purchased the Extra Starting Gold item multiple times. Grand Master Performer Replace the bard level prerequisite with: "8 levels in a class that grants bardic performance." Healer'sTouch This feat's prerequisite and benefits apply to all forms of healing, not just spells (e.g. Channel Energy, the Heal Skill, etc.). Leadership Every 2 cohorts you have among all of your characters take up 1 of your character slots. If you do not have enough character slots for all of your cohorts, some of the cohorts are unavailable until you’ve gained another character slot. When a character gains the Leadership feat they can attract a level 1 cohort (although there are ways to attract a more powerful cohort; see below). Just like your main character, your cohort can apply XP to either their main levels, or their gestalt track. You may also spend RP to give them templates (following the normal rules for acquiring templates). A cohort's ECL may not exceed 2 less than your ECL, and their gestalt levels may not exceed 2 less than your gestalt levels. Cohorts may attend sessions on their own to catch up experience, again subject to the above restrictions. The maximum cohort level continues past 17 if you are at a high enough level. A Leadership score of 25 is required to have a 18th level cohort, 27 for a 19th level, and 28 for a 20th level (you still need to reach a sufficiently high amount of experience to gain the 19th and 20th levels). You may attract a higher starting level cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. You may select a monstrous cohort if you use the Monstrous Companion feat (for animal companions), or purchase the ability in the RP shop. Similarly, you may select an intelligent item to be your cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. By purchasing the intelligent item cohort option, your character receives a budget to use specifically on intelligent item properties. This budget does not factor into the overall Item Level of the intelligent item. A given character can only have 1 cohort at a time. Class features that grant extra cohorts do not grant these. Ask a GM how to handle things if you want to take an archetype that would give you multiple cohorts. A character can have multiple cohorts, but can only bring one of these cohorts to a given session, and each cohort requires its own individual RP expenditures and follow the rules for cohorts. This means that the cohort starts at level 1, is limited to the normal level restrictions of a cohort, and takes up 1/2 a character slot (higher starting level and monstrous cohort can be purchased for individual cohorts of course). A given cohort can server multiple characters, but they are limited to the lower of the two leaders' level. Followers are not allowed into sessions. They provide no benefits in sessions. Essentially, during a session, your character does not have followers, except for fluff. Leadership score bonuses and penalties * You count as having a special ability (c’mon, your PC has to be level 7 so of course they have special abilities). * You have great renown when you achieve 30 fame (or if you purchase the Nobility item with RP). * If you have a building with at least 3 rooms you count as having a stronghold/guild house/base of operations. * Phantoms and Eiodilons cause the -2 penalty due to having a familiar, special mount, or animal companion. * You receive the "moves around a lot" penalty if you lose one of your businesses due to absence. This penalty goes away when you reassert yourself as the owner, or when you've built another building after abandoning all claim. Mad Magic This feat's benefit applies to spell-like abilities as well as spells. Magical Tail (Kitsune) A kitsune who has taken the keen kistune alternate racial trait uses their Intelligence instead of Charisma to determine the DCs of the spell-like abilities gained through the Magical Tail feat. Master Craftsman This feat can be used to qualify for feats that have Craft Magical Arms and Armor or Craft Wondrous Item as prerequisites. In addition, Craft Shadow Piercing and Craft Magical Tattoo can be taken as well, but a character is still limited to crafting only shadow piercing or magical tattoo versions of armor, weapons, and wondrous items (as detailed in the feat's description; not rings or other magical item types). Monkey Lunge Remove the "As a standard action," portion of this feat. Ooze Whisperer Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target oozes with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting oozes as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence oozes as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Smash from the Air Cut from the Air is rolled into this feat (meaning Cut from the Air is not a prerequisite, and it does all of the same things as Cut from the Air). This feat (and it's new usage) can only be used once per round. Stalwart The way this feat (and Improved Stalwart) stacks with DR other than /- is by increasing the DR of the specific kind, as well as continuing to grant the DR /-. For example, a character gaining DR 5/- from Stalwart, who has DR 10/adamantine from Kineticist would have DR 15/admantine and DR 5/-. If a creature attacked this character they would reduce the damage by 15, unless it attacks with an adamantine weapon, in which case they would reduce the damage by 5. Two-Weapon Fighting Creatures capable of casting spells that grant 4 or more arms can use two weapon fighting with two-handed weapons. Offhand weapons deal 1/2 Strength on damage, or 1 1/2 Strength with Double Slice and the weapon is a two-handed weapon. Using a magic item to gain additional limbs (such as a staff of monstrous physique III) does not grant the ability to dual wield two-handed weapons. Vermin Heart Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target vermin with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting vermin as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence vermin as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Versatile Channeler Change the prerequisites to the following. Prerequisites: Channel energy class feature, Neutral and worshipping a Neutral Deity, or not worshipping any Deity Whirlwind Attack Change the prerequisites to the following. Prerequisites: Str 13, Dex 13, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave , Dodge, Mobility, base attack bonus +4 Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: As a standard action, you may make one melee attack at your highest base attack bonus against each opponent within reach. You must make a separate attack roll against each opponent.Category:Feat